


Schatz

by jaws_3



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, originally written for an ask challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaws_3/pseuds/jaws_3
Summary: Eiji tends to tune Ankh out when he starts to mumble in German. He pointedly ignores his own rule when he hears Ankh use a pet name.





	

When Ankh begins to mumble in German, Eiji tends to tune him out. He’s not sure why he does it, it just feels like an invasion of Ankh’s privacy to listen in to the scraps of words Eiji understands (not that Ankh cares much for Eiji’s privacy, the amount of times Ankh has barged in on him showering with the excuse of yummies is about to hit double digits _despite_ Eiji’s insistence of, “If I’m in the bathroom, it can wait!”). 

Eiji pointedly ignores his own rules when he swears he hears the word, “Schatz,” come from Ankh’s mouth.

He’s in the middle of sweeping, Cous Coussire was preparing for a evening party and so was closed that morning, the first time he hears it. Ankh’s at the counter on his phone, presumably scrolling for any news on potential yummies, and had been muttering to himself in German for some time before he goes quiet for several seconds and grumbles out a sentence, in which Eiji understands three words:  _Schatz,_  the verb _to_ _fight_ , and a curse. 

Eiji immediately stills. The curse was expected.  _Schatz_  was not. He eyes Ankh for a brief moment, waiting to see if he was going to say anything else, but the Greeed remains silent, putting more effort into finishing his ice than granting Eiji any context to why he just used a _pet name_.

When Ankh stays quiet, Eiji convinces himself he simply misheard, but he starts paying more attention to Ankh’s mutterings. 

He’s rewarded several days later.

Eiji’s seated in his bed, wincing as he tests out his arm. A yummy caught it in an earlier battle, pulling it from its socket to the shock of everyone involved. Date’s doctor background had immediately kicked in when Eiji cried out and slumped, so he had turned to face Eiji, and in their distraction, the yummy took off. 

Date had popped his arm back in pretty fast, but left him with the instructions of resting it, of course. Eiji only followed these instructions because the yummy refused to resurface, and everyone had gone home. 

Things seem okay, so he’s pleased, but when Ankh storms in, German spilling from his lips, his attention is brought far from his body. 

This time  _Schatz_ is extremely evident, although Eiji doesn’t catch the other words. Even if it hadn’t been, the flushed look that flashes across the other’s face when he enters the room and spots Eiji is simply more confirmation. 

Before Eiji can question him Ankh snaps out, “You better catch that yummy tomorrow,” before throwing himself up on his perch and ignoring him. 

Eiji nods out a hesitant, “Yeah, I know,” and wonders if Ankh was simply talking about medals when using that term. He would ask, but is in no mood for a fight, so he simply sighs and turns off the light.

A couple days later, his question is answered. 

Ankh’s napping at the counter, something he had taken to the past month. Eiji doesn’t mind the company, even if the company does nothing but snore. However, he’s done cleaning and guests are about to arrive, so he approaches Ankh and gently shakes him. 

“Hey, Ankh, you have to get up.” 

The Greeed does nothing but grumble so Eiji sighs and shakes him a little harder. 

“Ankh, I’m serious. Customers will be arriving soon, you have to move back to the room.” 

Ankh finally seems to be waking up, even if it just lifting his head only slightly before muttering something in German. Specially, “Go away.” However, that’s not what Eiji focuses on, it’s the word  _Schatz_ that follows the command that has Eiji stunned. 

So stunned, all he can say is, “What?”

Ankh is finally waking up, so he sits up a bit more and narrows his eyes at Eiji before he begins to repeat his phrase. He seems to realized he’s made a mistake though, because, as he begins to repeat  _Schatz_ , his face flushes once again and he clambers back in his seat, hissing out a, “It’s too loud down here anyways,” and striding quickly back across the restaurant to the stairway that lead to their bedroom, leaving Eiji with a gaping mouth and a broom threatening to fall from his hands. 

“ _Oh.”_

(Eiji wears such a wide grin on his face the entire night that Chiyoko ends up pulling him aside to ask him if anything happened. He refuses any answers, much to her disappointment, but when he returns to his room to sleep and sees Ankh’s back turned petulantly to him, it’s all he can do to grin and say, in German, “Good night,  _Liebchen.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Schatz is a German term of endearment that apparently translates to “treasure” and Liebchen means darling or sweetheart.  
> according to the first page that came up when I searched “german terms of endearment”  
> also posted on tumblr under jaaaaaaaaaws!


End file.
